


Panoramic

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bit of Hurt/Comfort, but mainly fluff, lena is not smart lol, super fluff, widowmaker is on edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: Lena and Amelie have a getaway in the mountains. Again. Because I have no self-control. And there's fluff and a bit of hurt/comfort ye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite half of this fic like 5 times lol

The view was breathtaking. 

Mountains nearby rose to tower over the land while the ones in the distance were small, illusions of their real height. Aspens shimmered in the wind, a few already turning yellow. Their bright greens created a beautiful contrast against the richness of the pines. 

Lena had a long week and just wanted to get outside with her girlfriend. Get away from the craziness of Overwatch and relax. They were at the base in the middle of the USA and there was a beautiful state park in the mountains where they went.

Amélie didn't like the picnic area at first. Too much dust from cars and the wind kept getting in their food. But beyond the site was a series of platforms and decks that allowed one to explore the scenery without disrupting the plants. Amélie was incredibly happy she brought her good camera, she was running around trying to get every good shot she could. Lena trailed behind her, taking the same pictures on her phone. 

Since Lena’s camera was smaller she moved onto the paths below to see if she can get better pictures. She did but at a price...

Amélie was standing completely still, attempting to get a picture of a blue jay. They were rare in areas that humans frequented, but so beautiful if you could spot one. Elegant blue feathers along their body and trailing down towards their tail, transitioning to black on its underbelly. A perfect contrast with the trees behind it. Amélie was a still as a stone, trying to not disturb it. She just lined it up perfectly when there was a high-pitched yelp from below her, scaring the bird off. She glared down into the valley, unable to see whatever made the noise. The jay flew a short way off, she could see if from here. She slowly walked-

“Amélie!” The voice yelled again. Lena...

“Hold on!” She called back. Some of the other guests glared at her for yelling but she didn't care. At the edge of the valley, she could see Lena a bit through the trees. Amélie carefully moved down the rocky path, trying to keep the camera from breaking on something. When she got down to her level, she saw Lena holding her ankle and glaring at a large branch. Amélie crouched down next to her and reached for Lena’s leg for a closer look. She recoiled when she noticed Amélie about to grab it. 

“I won't hurt you purposefully, you know that.”

“That doesn't mean it won't hurt when you touch it.”

“I'll try not to,” Amélie said, slowly reaching for the ankle. It was already swollen and twisted at a painful angle. Lena winced as she held in and inspected it. Their hike after lunch was definitely canceled. 

“We have to get you back to the top.” 

“That’s obvious....but how do we get back up?”

“I can get up easily and just leave you here.” 

“Babe no.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Amélie lifted Lena and held her bridal-style, being mindful of the camera around her neck.

“Woah! I didn’t know you were so strong!”

“I’m a sniper, it takes a lot of strength to hold the gun and fire while standing.” 

“That’s hot.”

“Lena please.”

Amélie began the slow process of carrying Lena all the way up the hill. Amélie was sweating like crazy, it was dripping down her forehead and arms, making them glisten in the sun. She finally got to a picnic table at the top and set Lena down, laying her head on the table afterward. What were they going to do next? Oh right, lunch. Amélie lifted her head and started walking towards the car, her body aching with every step.

“I can get it love!” 

“No, stay there.” 

“But you’re tired!” Amélie ignored her observation and got their lunch. A few sandwiches, little snacks, a few cookies Winston and Mei made. She looked back at the table and saw Lena scowling at the ground. How adorable, like a puppy that wasn’t given treats. 

“You didn’t have ta get it, I could have gotten it.” 

“You could not, here.” Amélie said, tossing Lena the ice pack. She caught it and put it on her ankle, resting it upon the table. 

“Lena-”

“Relax babe, this is a getaway, ease up. Plus no one care if my foot is on the table. Squirrels have probably shit on it hundreds of times. Or birds.” Amélie gasped and grabbed her sandwich from off the table, glaring at Lena for saying that. 

“Well it’s the truth!” 

Lena noted that Amélie was still in mission-mode a bit, still on edge, still watching out for the both of them. 

“Hey, hey…” She reached out for Amélie’s hand, rubbing her thumb against her cool skin. “Calm down, just listen to where we are, it’s okay.”

Amélie tried taking her mind off of hidden figures and guns in the shadows, she truly did. The birds and crickets combined with the wind made a beautiful calming harmony, slipping her into a state of relaxation. 

“See? No one’s here, we’re okay.” 

Amélie nodded, only to whip her head around at the sound of a stick snapping. 

“It’s just a squirrel, don’t worry.” Lena said softly, gently turning Amélie’s head to face her again. 

“We can just go back to the car if you like.” Amélie sighed, pushing Lena’s hand away.

“I’m fine, just a minor scare.” she said, going back to eating.

“Whatever you say, love.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“I know, and I’m glad.” They sat in silence, listening to the world while eating. Lena finished first, looking longingly at Amélie’s other sandwich. 

“You want this, pup?” Amélie said, waving it in front of her face. Lena tried grabbing it but she yanked it away, only to toss it to her a second later. 

“We need to get going. Your ankle needs more ice on it.”

“Alright fine.” Lena said, looking at the ground. Suddenly her face lit up with a smile. 

“I’ll race ya!” she said, getting up to run to the car. Which resulted in her falling face first on the ground. 

“Oh chérie…” Amélie chuckled.


End file.
